


Chicken fight.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidents, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Character Interpretation, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Doppelcest, Dubious Science, Fake Science, Feelings Realization, Flirting, For Science!, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mad Science, Monologue, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Science, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Talking, Teasing, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, Reader. I fell asleep for a long time. Anyways, Here's some chickens doing science and arguing over stuff. The self cest tag stopped working.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Mad Ducktor
Kudos: 7





	Chicken fight.

It was a beautiful day and you are a horrible goo... Oh wait sorry. Wrong fandom. Ever through life is like a hurricane in Duckburg. Despite the race cars, lasers, airplanes, and everything else that made life such a duckblur. Today was beautiful, just as good a day as any that one horrible mad scientist chicken comes back. Somewhere deep below the rocky waves of the bay, lay Gyro's "secret" laboratory. 

Certainly speaking a scientist talks to himself. "Listen to me, you unscientific fraud! I am perfectly fine without your BS claims of superior intelligence that You have YET to display!!" Gyro Gearloose spat at The Mad Ducktor. The pink dressed chicken replied in kind, "YOU! You of ALL people dare call ME unscientific?! If it won't kill me too, I'd take your dirty little mouth and..." He paused to avoid saying what he was about to say. Still his counterpart realized what was almost said so used it to his advantage, "You sick sick sicko!" A hand grabbed his shirt collar and shaked him. Gyro was a little bit scrambled as his evil flip side hissed, "Don't you dare Fucking pretend I'M the only one here who feels something. You are me." Mad Ducktor whom wasn't even a duck held his face to Gyro's in rage but slowly backed off as what he said implied sunk in like the titanic in maple syrup. Gearloose felt himself drop to his feet as the same idea faded into his own head.

The science chicken grinned. He teased lightly, "You WUV me, don't you?" The Mad Scientist glared at him, answering lowly in a harsh whisper, "I did this all for you. It was ALWAYS for YOU, why can't you understand that?" To insult, the same chicken geasured as if he couldn't hear. The pink bird huffed louder but low, "It was all for YOU, you ASSHOLE. You know, for someone who's supposed to be so smart. You seem absolutely moronic." The door opened in the background and a clone of Gryo Gearloose poked his head inside to check what the noises were. Inside the dark backroom he saw himself looking into an odd mirror, the strangest part was that he remembered hearing two voices in here.

That's about when the reflection moved on it's own. Looking right at the clone.

Fin.


End file.
